<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exactly What She Wanted by Um_Lol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359528">Exactly What She Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol'>Um_Lol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, minor bubbline, this takes place after marcy sings Woke up basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline had got exactly what she wanted. She was alone, finally. Yet, why did she still feel bad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exactly What She Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>eyyy first AT fic haha, i'm still sorta new to the fandom so characters are probs OOC. Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black abyss. That was all Marceline could see, a murky black void. Figures appeared, showing as silhouettes before fully appearing. She let out a groan. Well wasn’t this great? Out of all everything, all she really wanted was to be alone. Especially with recent events. She noticed how they were all people she couldn’t care less about, and people who left her. She hissed at them, before swinging her bass at them to make them go away. Serves them right after all. And it worked. Huh, she managed to scare them away. Just like she does with everyone else. But still, they probably deserved it, she convinced herself. And </p><p>She sighed to herself, before sitting back down to the ground. She curled into a ball. Marceline gazed over to her bass, which was lying on the ground, and played around with the strings. Marcy loved playing that thing and she’d always loved playing to- She then suddenly threw it aside. She didn’t want another reminder of what happened. It was for the better, and it’s better this way, she constantly had to tell herself that. She wanted this. Not that it mattered since what was done, was done. She had no regrets, right? Absolutely no regrets. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to think about anything. She wasn’t gonna cry, not right now. Why did everything have to remind her of... someone she wasn’t going to name, not now. She didn’t to even utter her name.</p><p>She didn’t even bother looking up, and finally noticed all the other figures that appeared.</p><p>“Why won’t you just go away?” Marcy hissed once again, before slashing them away.</p><p>Too bad she hadn’t looked behind her. Marceline was too in her head, and well, she had some stuff to think about, a lot, actually. She clenched her hand into a fist, before slamming it to the ground. Well it wasn’t really a ground, just a darkness. She hissed in frustration. Why the fuck was she overthinking it now?</p><p>Marcy wiped away the few tears that were threatening to fall. Stupid, it was stupid to cry over that. It was never meant to be, after all. She rolled her eyes. So naive of Marcy, to think that maybe someone actually cared about her. She let out a pained laugh from thinking about that. Why did it have to be this way?</p><p>She felt a presence behind and her and finally took the time to glance behind herself. And then immediate disappointment, making her turn away quickly. She rolled her eyes. She was everywhere, huh. She scoffed cynically. Even with the song, there was still so much she wanted to say. But again, why would Marcy waste her time, it wasn’t like she’d make the time to listen to her. She gazed back again, before going to grab her bass.</p><p>
  <em>SLASH</em>
</p><p>It would’ve been satisfying to hit her if it actually worked. The axe had done absolutely nothing, and she was still there. Marcy glared at her, before making another attempt to try again. She didn’t want to see her stupid <em>pretty</em> pink face. But it didn’t work, again. She got more frustrated, and decided to drop the bass entirely and kicks her. But it still didn’t work. She scowled. Why didn’t she go away?</p><p>Yet, she still tired, over and over. She reluctantly gave up, and turned away from her. She let out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“Y’know, I hate you so much,” Marcy said, with slight hesitation in her voice.</p><p>After she had sung her song at The Glass Kingdom, she’d convinced herself that she hated her. She constantly told herself that. But, was she really right? There was maybe some yearning, but that was dumb and irrelevant. She knew better. She wasn’t worth any of Marcy’s time.</p><p>It was easier for Marceline to hate and blame her, than to, well, talk about her feelings openly. But, it was all a gradual buildup, with her focusing more on her duties than on Marcy. And then, she couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Marceline finally glared back at her again, hissing aggressively at her. It was strange to her how there was no reaction, and how neutral her expression looked. It gave Marcy a strange feeling, but she ignored it. It was almost like staring at a statue, so still, probably too still to be real. Maybe she wasn’t...</p><p>
  <strong>You scared her off. It’s your fault.</strong>
</p><p>Marcy shook her head. She really needed to shut up. It wasn’t her fault, she constantly told herself. And so what if she scared her away? It wasn’t like Marceline cared that much about her. She didn’t see the point in blaming herself.</p><p>
  <strong>But it <em>is</em> your fault. You’re a monster. You’ve always been a monster who pushed everyone away.</strong>
</p><p>She sobbed to herself. She didn’t say anything anymore. What could she say back to herself? What other excuses could she make? She knew she was avoiding the truth, and this was exactly why.</p><p>“This is all your fault-” she turned around, before getting startled by the emptyness in front of her.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Now she was alone. Just like she wanted.</p><p>“B-Bonnie?”</p><p>
  <strong>Well, you got what you wanted? Didn’t you?</strong>
</p><p>“Y-yeah,” she muttered. “I did... huh.”</p><p>She felt so cold and empty, for some reason. She shut her eyes, and wanted to disappear right that second.</p><p>...</p><p>Marceline opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom. She stared at the ceiling, before thinking to herself. She looked over to the other side of the bed. It was cold. That was going to be hard for her to get used to. She buried her face in her pillow in a mixture of frustration and sadness.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @um-l0l</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>